accidentally in love
by Empress of Everything
Summary: It started with an accidental spill and grew into a real love. {MidKino}
1. Sugar High

**A/N:** _My apologies for this one, I wrote it while half asleep. It doesn't help that I've been watching Free! as well. All those abs…._

 _Enjoy~!_

 _Pairings: MidKino, Steredy, hinted CoLu, vaguely hinted Gajeel X Mira._

 _Summary: She hadn't expected her crush on him to be revealed in such a way. But when you visit Fairy Tail, almost anything can happen. Including sugary drinks turning white shirts purple and lots and lots of blushing._

* * *

When Crime Sorcerie, Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail all got together to party, most smart people knew it was time to take a little vacation from Magnolia. Heaven knew what they were celebrating _this_ time. Another monster defeat? Getting out of debt? Fairy Tail's second win in the Grand Magic Games…eight months ago? It was never really made clear to the townspeople. Whatever it was, it clearly required booze, loud music, and lots of fighting.

They could deal with Fairy Tail. The guild had been part of the town's life for so long, the seven years they were gone threw most people way off. Who would've guessed that chaos was something you could get acclimated to?

Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcerie together, well, that was time to pull out the earplugs. When _Sabertooth_ joined the mix…

Yeah, it was time to go on a nice, long vacation and come back in a couple weeks. Or months. Or never.

There were varying factors that played into the madness quotient. How drunk everyone was, what time of day, how many members were around, who those members of the guilds were, and which genius had decided it would be 'funny' to give Meredy a cup of pure sugar water disguised as purple lemonade.

Whoever it was deserved to be hanged. Or hugged, depending on who you asked later.

In Yukino's _slightly_ perverted mind ( _it was just a tiny,_ ** _tiny_** _part of her! Nothing too serious!_ ), a hug was the road to go.

Because that was the day she, Yukino Agira, got to see her secret crush, Midnight of Crime Sorcerie, _shirtless._

 _For the whole day._

Granted, she had been forced to sacrifice her favorite white blouse for that high honor, and half the semi drunk guilds had seen her green bra, but oh, was it worth it. **_So_** worth it.

Under his many layers, Midnight was _cut_. Like, _rock hard six pack abs 'STARS! look at those_ ** _abs_** _' cut_. It was a discovery Yukino was more than happy to make.

It started when Sabertooth and Crime Sorcerie were invited to one of Fairy Tail's infamous parties. Granted, they had a standing invitation to stop by anytime they got the fancy, but when parties were thrown, the invitation got a little bit louder and more insistent. Lucy actually threatened to kidnap Yukino and keep her for good if Sabertooth didn't come to their parties.

Sting could never resist a party invitation, threatened kidnappings aside. Much to Rogue and Yukino's exasperation and usual embarrassment. Honestly, would it kill the Dragon Slayer to remember that he was the head of one of the most famous and important guilds in Fiore? He should be more dignified and act more mature. _Asuka_ was more mature than him and she was _six_!

Also, whoever had decided to introduce Sting and Meredy had obviously been dropped on their head as a child. The two had hit off almost immediately, trying to outdo the other in over the top pranks, and had fallen in love in the process. They were about equal on the sugar high madness level. Which was why it wasn't surprising how much trouble Meredy got into while high on sugar. Yukino was used Sting's antics but Meredy… It was a miracle the members of Crime Sorcerie were as sane as they were.

( _Wait a second…_ )

And what happened _afterward_ … It was either Fate or someone's very clever plan succeeding.

Yukino wasn't one to drool over exposed chests or other muscles. Sting walked around with half his stomach hanging out on a regular basis. She'd ( ** _completely_** _accidentally, heehee_ ) seen Rogue and Rufus without shirts on one memorable occasion. In Fairy Tail, Natsu was similar to Sting ( _or was it the other way around?_ ) and Gray…well, the less said about Gray's…attire, the better. By this time she should be pretty immune to half naked men.

Apparently not.

She stood dripping purple liquid all over the floor. Her white blouse was no longer white, having been dyed the same color of purple as Meredy's drink. The pinkette herself was blubbering out apologies no one could understand, trying to cling to Yukino's arm and crying as she slipped off onto the ground in her sugared haze. Yukino was frozen in place, her mouth hanging open. Some of the other members of the three guilds had noticed what happened, the Iron Dragon Slayer and demon barmaid mostly ( _gossips, both of them, shameless ones_ ), and there were a couple wolf whistles that were quickly hushed when they remembered just who Yukino's sister was…

Yukino's eyes felt as if they were about to fall out of her head as she stared open-mouthed at the Mage in front of her. It took three tries for Midnight to get her eyes up to his face and off his stomach. "Here," he said, holding out his maroon shirt to her with a sleepy, expectant look. Yukino was still frozen in place. Midnight sighed and shoved the shirt into her hands. "Take it, you need it more than I do." He sent a pointed look toward her abdomen. Yukino's white face flushed a scarlet shade, so deep it nearly rivaled the Titania's hair.

"Uhhh…Thank you, Midnight," she stuttered out as she tugged at the buttons on her now purple blouse. Midnight stepped casually in front of her, his back toward her, and kept her from being exposed. Of course, it didn't much help that _he_ was now the exposed, bare-chested one.

Across the room, Cobra began snickering into his drink. Lucy, slightly inebriated herself, sent him a curious look. "What's so funny?"

"Your friend is a _perv_ ," he informed her, gesturing toward Yukino. Lucy stiffened. She would tolerate no insult toward one of the sweetest girls she knew. Erik had better watch out or he would move to the top of her To Kill list. In her slightly drunken haze, murderous plots began to formulate and brew in the depths of her brain. Images of acid, rusty kitchen knives, and copious amounts of salt and lemon juice made Cobra check his laughter and shift slightly away from his blonde friend. "Wait, you have a To Kill list? Who's at the top right now?" _And why wasn't I aware of the existence of that list in the first place?_

"Natsu," Lucy grumbled. "He broke my couch, bathtub, _and_ burned part of my kitchen. He and Happy aren't allowed anywhere near my apartment for _at least_ a month." Cobra stayed silent, knowing the sweet yet scary blonde wouldn't be able to keep the two apartment crashers out even if she tried. She loved them too much despite the property damage and rent loss they usually caused her.

Distracted from Lucy's not so subtle murder plots, Cobra outright barked a laugh. "Oh geez, I think she's broken. The only thing I'm hearing from your friend is, _ahhhhhh_ …and awe at his muscle structure. Who knew Macbeth could break someone like that?"

"Well, Kino's been crushing on him for awhile now." Lucy shrugged and picked up her drink. "Maybe something will finally come of this. It's about time, too. Do you _know_ how many times I've been called at weird hours so Kino could rant at me about him?" Lucy's inebriated tongue was a little looser than her sober one was and Cobra suffered for it. He served as her snark partner when Gray wasn't around to help her make commentary on guild happenings. She also whined at him and grumbled about her friends. Her bellyaching drove him crazy at times but she was his Lucy. Even if he did hate her crazy guild. And yet…

Watching a blushing Yukino stuttering out a thank you to an awkward looking Midnight, he decided that if Fairy Tail could bring together two completely different people, maybe the Fairies weren't so bad after all.


	2. Transport

_Pairings: MidKino, CoLu._

 _Summary: It was on a job involving two jealous Dragon Slayers, a gravity reversal, about fifty squeaky ducks, too much screeching to be normal, and a long train ride home with two sick Slayers that Midnight realized exactly how much he loved Yukino._

* * *

It was on a job involving two jealous Dragon Slayers, a gravity reversal, about fifty squeaky ducks, too much screeching to be normal, and a long train ride home with two sick Slayers that Midnight realized exactly how much he loved Yukino.

She'd been so sweet about asking if he'd come on the job with her. He didn't doubt she'd handle herself just fine, but it would be nice to be able to go on a job with his girlfriend and not worry about her. It would be like a date, something the two rarely got to go on.

And yet somehow…Sting and Rogue ended up tagging along. They _said_ they just wanted to keep an eye on Yukino, even though she was strong enough on her own, but he knew better. They were jealous that Yukino had a boyfriend now and didn't baby them as much as she used to. They were used to having her full attention on jobs; sitting next to her, laying their heads in her lap so she could stroke their hair and ease the motion sickness, and claiming her attention.

The glowering, possessive side eyes were getting _very old, very fast_. She was _his_ girlfriend, dang it, _not_ their's.

Cobra, the _arse_ , would no doubt be laughing his face off at Midnight's predicament if he were here…

Cobra knew about possessive Dragon Slayers. Not only was he one, but he'd had to fight off both Natsu and Laxus while he courted Lucy. Fire and Lightning respectively had laid a familial claim on the blonde and weren't willing to give their sister up to _anyone_ , much less another Dragon. It had taken an all out war between the three and the intervention of the Drake for things to finally settle down. Thankfully ( _or not, depending on your perspective, cough, cough, Master Makarov's_ ) Lucy had been away during the battle. Otherwise, she'd've whipped Natsu and Laxus into submission and run away to the other end of the world with her lover.

He didn't even have _that_ in his favor. Well, Yukino could be pretty scary and no doubt could cow both Slayers into leaving him alone. If she would _notice_ the situation, that would work. But she didn't seem to notice and he really couldn't take matters into his own hands. Because Yukino probably wouldn't appreciate him casting Real Nightmare on her Dragon Slayers, boyfriend or no.

For this trip, he had to content himself with glaring at light and shadow as they snuggled closer to Yukino. Sting's whole face was buried in her stomach and Rogue had his head on her knees. The Celestial Mage paid them no mind, her nose buried in a book lent to her by Lucy about their shared magic, completely lost to the outside world.

Why did they have to travel at night? Why couldn't their train have run during the day so he could have an excuse to sleep on his girlfriend? But no, it was a night train which meant Midnight was wide awake and bursting at the seams with energy. Throttling Sting and Rogue was looking more and more like a viable option.

Just to relieve stress, mind you.

No other reason.

At all.

As if she could sense the direction his thoughts were taking, Yukino glanced up and offered him the sweetest smile. That was all it took for Midnight to melt into a puddle of calm Reflector Mage. Oh he loved her so much. Yes, he hated her guildmates sometimes when they tried to cut in on their brief time together, but he could overlook that out of love for Yukino.

It was in moments like this, when she looked at him as if he'd hung the moon, that he pondered just how lucky he was. Two years ago, he'd been an evil monster, a menace to society. He'd tried to sacrifice her sister Mage to a _clock_ , for pities' sake. And despite not being affected personally, she still forgave him and offered her love, something he felt so unworthy of receiving.

After the infamous 'Meredy Sugar High' incident and his subsequent offer of his shirt, he'd realized that the white haired girl actually _did_ have a crush on him and it wasn't just his imagination and Cobra's drunken ramblings. The tiny seed of hope had been planted in his heart and now, four months after that, they were dating. Granted, this was only the second month, but still. For a pure, bright light to fall in love with someone who had been as dark as him…

And _now_ he was starting to sound like Jellal. Honestly, the man was clever and brave and a good leader, but this whole self-flagellation thing was getting old.

Midnight smiled and leaned his head against the window. He could overlook Sting and Rogue's possessiveness this one time. It was okay. He had the ultimate prize.

If Lucy Heartfilia was the Queen of the Stars, Yukino Agira was the Queen of the Night.

And every Queen needed a King, a role he was _more_ than happy to fill.

…

…

Gosh, when had he turned into such a _sap_?

* * *

 **Omake:**

A single red eye slid open to peer at the half-conscious Reflector Mage and a smug, barely-there smile crawled onto his face.

It wasn't very nice to pick on Midnight, but, oh, it was so worth it.

Besides, he and Sting weren't planning on giving up their girl to just _any_ guy.

If Midnight could prove his worth, survive two incredibly possessive Dragons, a dangerous older sister and several older sister figures, and win Yukino's heart completely, then they _might_ consider him worthy of her.

Until then, Rogue had a Celestial Mage to snuggle into.

* * *

 **A/N:** _My, my, Rogue, you're terrible, aren't you?_


End file.
